Naruto next generation
by Niko Si Mamu
Summary: Sasuke's children have all taken different paths, one katsuki, one ANBU, one just becoming a genin and one only just starting the academy. How will their journeys go and who is Mamu Nakuta?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 1: Team 5

Iruka looked over the classroom at all the students who had passed their genin exams. What they didn't know was that that was easy compared to what faces them in the future. There were five teams and just by looking at the team sheet you could tell that one team would pass the second part of the genin exam with hardly any effort. This team was team five. Those three didn't know they were in that team yet. They'd been given a great sensei too.  
Iruka coughed "Ahem, now I will tell you your teams. In team one...team two...three...four...five, Zolo Uchiha, Yuri Yamanaka and Ru Neko. These are the teams" Iruka spoke then had to give them the shock "out of you five teams, only two will pass the next exam to carry on. The other two comes back to the academy for more training".  
People were scared about telling their parents they had to go back to the academy. Having to take the year again. Feeling weak and at the bottom. Well everyone excpet for Zolo Uchiha.  
'_With my assets I can carry on my journey hands down, shit, I sound like Rock Lee. Although can my teammates help me or will they just get in the way?_' Zolo thought to himself.  
'_Yes, I'm with Zolo-kun!_' Yuri thought to herself happily.  
Zolo looked a lot like his father minus the spiky hair at the back. Instead it went down instead of up so it was more like his mother, Sakura, at the back. He had his dad's raven hair and onyx eyes not to mention the sharingan he'd mastered a few months ago. He wore the same blue top his father wore but with no arms and there was a white line down the top to signify the zip that was undone down to the bottom of his neck and a bit more. He wore silver shorts that went down just below his knee. His hair went over his forehead as he wore no headband. He was the second youngest in the family having both an older sister and brother as well as a younger brother. He carried one sword that was similar to his father but had a golden handle and its hilt was black and it's sheath was navy.  
Yuri had blonde hair and onyx eyes. Her hair went down her back in no ponytail going down to mid back. She had hair over her forehead. She wore a blue sleeveless top that went to just below her bellybutton and had a blue skirt on.  
All the teams left except for team five had gone with their new sensei, foer the time being atleast. Zolo sat quietly while the third member of the team paced up and down waiting for the sensei. Yuri leaned against the wall.  
"Grr! Where the hell are they?!" Ru demanded angrily.  
"I'm sorry guys but I've got to go" Iruka said leaving.  
Ru had brown hair that was messy going over his forehead and stuck out at places. He a ponytail like Shikamaru's where it is spiked out. He wore a black v-neck sleeveless top and silver shorts that went just above his knee. He had amber cat like eyes. By his side was a cat. His ninja cat similar to the Inuzuka's dogs. His clan were the rival's of the Inuzuka clan. His cat had ginger fur with dark shaded ginger stripes and had short hair. It had amber eyes like his own.  
"Be patient, i'm sure they'll be here soon" Yuri said.  
"So, don't they no it's rude to be late" Ru said.  
"Who you calling rude?" a female voice said.  
"Who are you?" Ru asked sheeply.  
"I'm Bara Hinote" she said "I'm your sensei".  
"Aw man, we got a girl sensei, this sucks" Ru said sheepishly once again.  
"What's wrong with that?" Yuri and Bara said to him with a fiery background behind them as they cracked their knuckles and an anger mark appeared on their forehead.  
"He he, nothing" Ru said in fear backing away.  
"Hmm...a Neko, a Yamanaka and a Uchiha, what an odd combination" Bara said.  
"What's so strange about it sensei?" Yuri asked.  
"Well nothing really, I just never thought I'd have the honour of training '_the avenger_'s son" Bara said holding her chin.  
"The avenger?" Ru asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well you know 'Mr. _I'm an avenger_ Uchiha" Bara replied.  
"Don't diss Uchiha-san" Yuri shouted.  
"What? he was always talking about how he was an avenger" Bara replied "why? do you have a crush on Sasuke or Zolo or something? Speaking of which, does Uchiha-kun over there not know how to talk?".  
"I can talk just am choosing not too" Zolo stated plainly.  
"Anyway, let's go and do the second part of the exam" Bara said waving her hand signalling to follow her.  
As she left the room Yuri followed, then Ru and his cat, Shouga, followed muttering something and then Zolo slowly getting up and following the other three.  
'_If she knows what's good for her she'll shut up about my dad_' Zolo thought.  
Bara had red hair that stuck out and went over her forehead and down to her shoulders, then going behind her head. She had light blue eyes. She wore a kimono with no sleeves and went down to her knees, she had a red top under.  
"Okay here we are" Bara said.  
The three looked at their sensei expectantly. She looked at the three of them noticing something odd about Zolo. Ru had his head bound loose around his neck. Yuri had hers on her forehead. Bari had hers on her forehead. Zolo wasn't wearing his headband.  
"Zolo, where is your headband?" Bara demanded.  
"At home" he stated plainly like it didn't matter.  
"How can you treat it like it doesn't matter, it signifies you as a Konoha ninja" she shouted.  
"So? My dad doesn't like the headband, he says it insults the clan" Zolo said arising and goind face to face with her. He drew a kunai.  
"Insulting the clan? How?" Bara asked changing her tone.  
"Because of when they ordered our death" Zolo said.  
"Well, okay, I'm sorry I shouted, I didn't know" she said sheepishly.  
Zolo nodded and put his kunai back and sat down, He was given strange looks by Yuri and Ru. He ignored them and looked into the distance thinking about things.  
"Okay. The aim is to get these two bells of me" Bara said winking as she took out two bells from her pocket and holding them up so they could see. The three nodded.  
'_This sounds familiar..._' Zolo thought.

_"Now children" a pink haired woman holding a young sleeping toddler who looked about thirty-one said to three children around her. A six year old boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, an eight year old girl with pink hair like the woman and onyx eyes and a eleven year old boy with raven hair and emerald eyes._  
_"I'm going to tell you a story about when me and your father were young, when we were about a yea older than Ryu is now" the pink haired woman said pointing to the oldest boy who grinned._  
_"What happened mummy?" the girl asked._  
_"Well Luna" woman began "we had just became genin in our teams, me, your father and uncle Naruto were team seven. To carry on our journey as ninjas we had to get two bells of our sensei but there was only three of us so what did that mean? Did that mean that only two of us would go through? We were all trying to get it for our self, failing miserably. Your father got the closest in touching it. When it came to lunch, uncle Naruto wasn't aloud any for cheating but we still fed him, sharing our food with him which was against what our sensei wanted us to. Well at least so we thought, but that was the real test, testing out teamwork by making sure we all ate. And so we passed. Our sensei was uncle Kakashi by the way"._

'_Now I remember_' Zolo thought to himself and knew what he needed to do to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 2: Ryunosuke Uchiha

As the team fell back into the bushes to prepare to strike. Zolo ran over to Yuri and said to her " Stay here, I'll be back in a second, I need to tell you something".  
Yuri nodded and smile appearing on her face as he left '_He's finally going to tell me about his undying love for me!_' she thought to herself happily.  
Zolo ran off to find Ru, he found him and his cat, Shouga. He walked over quietly to Ru. Ru thought he was Bara creeping up on him so drew a kunai and got ready to attack, turning around fast. As he kunai got closer he stopped almost hitting his teammate.  
"Um, sorry Zolo-san" he said sheepishly redrawing his kunai back into his pouch. "So what do you want?" he asked.  
"Come with me and I'll tell you" Zolo said waving his hand and walking away, waiting for Ru to follow. Ru thought about it and followed and the two hurried of back to Yuri.  
As they arrived Yuri saw Zolo and smiled, then saw Ru and frowned "What's he doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone.  
"He's part of the team and I need to tell you something" Zolo said plainly.  
Ru and Yuri nodded and they sat down on tree logs and Zolo sat on one facing the two.  
"Okay. To pass the test we have to work as a team" Zolo said.  
"Right" The two said in unison as the team went off to start combat.  
Zolo closed his eyes and made a hand sign and opened his eyes. His eyes were red with black dots and lines. It was the sharingan. Zolo ran through the bushes with Yuri while Ru sneaked behind their sensei. As Ru jumped to start of the attack, something happened. Something bad happened. In a blink of light he saw his sensei lying on the floor as he fell to the ground. She was dead.  
Bara Hinote, a sensei they'd only just met was dead. Her red hair flowed over the ground, her blue eyes staring blankly at nothing but death. Her hand spread out over the floor. She was only just turned nineteen and this was the first team she's joined but was a strong ninja. But not strong enough to see what had just happened or even take her killer on in battle. This person suddenly appeared with a sword going along his arm pointing it at Ru.  
"P-please don't kill me sir" Ru said shakily in fear.  
The one in front of him gave him a death stare showing no emotion whatsoever. Just staring blankly into Ru's eyes with his red eyes with black dots and lines. This person was an Uchiha. Not Zolo, And not Sasuke. This was someone of their relative. This was one who followed the path of Itachi Uchiha but for power. This person was Itachi's nephew. This person was only seventeen but already one of the strongest ninjas in the land. The son of Sasuke Uchiha. This was Ryunosuke Uchiha.  
Zolo jumped out of the bushes and charged at the man with tears in his eyes knowing who it was, knowing what this boy had done to him. This man would pay for what he did to his parents and betrayed the family. This boy of Akatsuki, mind clouded by that of Madara Uchiha. Or Tobi.  
"Zolo. It's been a while" Ryunosuke said repeating those words of Itachi.  
"You bastard!" Zolo shouted at his older brother in anger.  
"Is that any way to welcome your big brother. Also, don't try to fight me, you'll lose, you only just became a genin, don't get cocky" Ryunosuke stated with a smile.  
Ryunosuke long raven hair going down the side of his face and down his back in a ponytail almost exactly like Itachi. In his right hand he held a sword similar to Zolo's but had a crimson scabbard instead of navy. He had on the black akatsuki cloak, going down to his ankles and going up over his mouth but unzipped down to the top of his chest The red zip line going down and red clouds covering parts of the cloak.  
"Zolo, I'm sorry but he's right" a familiar voice said.  
"D-dad!" Zolo said shocked "I thought you were dead". His father had been gone for over two years on pursuit of Ryunosuke. Who had betrayed his family and his dad had gone to bring him back. His father was Sasuke Uchiha.  
Sasuke looked the same as he did when he was sixteen in the hair department and his face too except for wiser eyes and age marks. He wore a kimono that went over his left leg but not his right and at the top it's v-neck came down to the end of his chest. He wore baggy trousers.  
"Dad, you caught up with me" Ryunosuke stated with no emotion.  
"Yes" Sasuke stated plainly "now, will you come home or die?".  
"Neither" Ryunosuke stated as his body started to fade "seeya" his face disappearing into nothing as he teleported to somewhere.  
Sasuke glared into the spot his son had just left from and fell to his knees and started to curse himself for not taking the chance while Ryunosuke was occupied.  
"Dad-" Zolo began.  
"I'm sorry Zolo. I couldn't get your brother back. I couldn't get Ryu back" Sasuke said looking to the floor sadly like he'd failed as a father. And some would say he had as his son had ended up like a fusion of Itachi and Madara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 3: Meetings

Sasuke looked at the three children who now no longer had a sensei. "You three, come with me. We're going to the hokage" Sasuke said and started to walk. Zolo followed him straight away and Yuri followed but Ru was uneasy but followed as the other two were.  
As they reached the hokage's office Sasuke knocked on the door. "Come in" a familiar voice called and the four went in.  
"Sasuke-kun, you're back! How'd it go and what're you doing with Bara's students?" The hokage asked. His blonde spiky hair covered by the hokage hat. He wore an orange long jacket that went down to his knees and black flames at the bottom. He had blue eyes.  
"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm back. I couldn't get him. He's still with him" Sasuke said as a tear went down his face.  
"No respect to the hokage" Ru muttered. Zolo glared at him.  
"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm really sorry" Naruto said "but what about my other question?" Naruto reminded.  
"Bara-san was killed by Ryunosuke. I have an idea for their new sensei. How about Mamu-san?" Sasuke asked.  
"Whoa. Bara's first team for a day. Poor girl. She was barely even a woman not to mention your former student" Naruto stated sadly "yes. Her teammate would be a good replacement".  
"Not her only teammate" Sasuke muttered.  
"There was also Ryunosuke who was the youngest in the team by two years but had graduated early" Naruto said "no heart about killing his friend. He's changed".  
Sasuke nodded thinking of those days.  
"Now Mamu-kun will be told of this later. For now I have a meeting in a moment with some other kages" Naruto said disappearing.  
"I have a clan meeting. Zolo let's go home. You two go home too" Sasuke said as he and Zolo started to leave and go home.

_Uchiha compound:  
_  
Sakura heard a knock on the door and opened it. She saw her son and husband. She stared shocked at him. He'd returned. He stared at her with no emotion but you could tell he was pleased to see her again. She saw how he'd aged and the battle wounds he'd received. She then noticed her other son wasn't there and looked at the ground sadly.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't get him back" Sasuke said a tear going down his cheek.  
"It's okay. At least one of you is back" she said hugging him crying into is should as he wrapped his hands around her.  
"Now, we have a family meeting" Sasuke said and the three went to the sofa where their cat was sleeping. Sakura sat next to the cat and Zolo sat by her.  
"Luna, dad's back" Sakura shouted "oh and it's a family meeting" she added.  
A girl came running down who was fourteen. She had her mother's long wavy pink hair but her father's onyx eyes. She was wearing an ANBU uniform.  
"Hey mum, where's Train?" Zolo asked.  
"I'm here big bro" a boy who looked about eight and a bit smaller than Zolo because of age. He had dark pink hair with a tint of raven and had onyx eyes. He had his hair styled the same way as Sasuke. He was wearing a high collar t-shirt that was navy and grey shorts.  
"Come here, Train. It's a family meeting" Sakura said to him calmly.  
"But dad's not here" Train said as he didn't believe unless dad was here it couldn't be one.  
"I'm right here" Sasuke said coming out from behind a post in the wall he was leaning on.  
Luna sat on a couch with Train while Sasuke took a one seated couch.  
"Okay, I'm sure you know who this is about" Sasuke said darkly and seriously.  
"Ryu-kun" Luna said.  
"Yes. I'm not sure what to do. Bring him back but what will that achieve he'll just keep trying to escape or" Sasuke began sadly "we have to kill him. He has became a danger to the world. The only reason he isn't already dead is as he is my son".  
"There's got to be another way" Zolo said sadly.  
"I know but there isn't" Sasuke said.  
"Yes. Yes there is" Luna said "we bring him back and talk him into not leaving".  
"You're right. But that'll be hard" Sasuke said "end of meeting. Continue your day" he then said as he got up and left the room as did the others.

_The Akatsuki hideout:_

"Hello all Akatsuki" a masked man with black spiky long hair said.  
"Hello Madara" they all said.  
The one with the mask was Madara Uchiha. He had grown his hair very long and his right eye was the only half of his face showing. Showing the sharingan. Madara wore an Akatsuki robe.  
A woman was at his left side. She had red hair where one side was combed the other was spiky. She had red eyes and wore glasses. She had the akatsuki robe on.  
Around the room were six other people. One had a strong resemblance to Orochimaru. He had golden snake eyes with a fin long black pupil. He had a headband on that showed he was from the sound and had a scratch through it. He had a long black ponytail and hair going down the side of his face. He had an Akatsuki robe on with a sword hanging of the back that had a golden hilt and handle and a tan scabbard. He had a wide smile.  
"Hebi, son of Orchimaru" Madara said.  
"Here" the one that looked like Orochimaru said snakily slurring his words.  
A man stood next to Hebi who had a shaven bald head and had his headband going over his right eye. His other eye was golden with a dragon slit pupil. He had a goatee beard and the Akatsuki robe on. His headband showed he was from the land of sand.  
"Jon Nyuudo" Madara said.  
"Here" the bald man said.  
The next had red spiky long hair that looked like Madara's but tiny bit shorter. He had onyx eyes. He wore the akatsuki robe. He looked quite young, about seventeen.  
"Shikyo Uchiha, my son" Madara said.  
"Hi dad" the boy said.  
Mara nodded and turned to the next member. This one had green spiky hair with one side of his face black and the other white. He had a venus fly trap around his body. He had the akatsuki robe on undone a bit so his venus fly trap around him stuck out around his head.  
"Zetsu-kun" Madara addressing him as a friend.  
"Hello Tobi, I mean Madara, force of habit" Zetsu of the original Akatsuki said remembering those days when Madara pretended to be a guy called Tobi.  
"Daricera Nakuta" Madara said.  
"Here" a man with light brown hair and red eyes with a small light blue pupil and ring around the pupil that was also light blue. His hair went over his eyes and down to mid back. He looked to be around forty.  
Madara growled and then turned to the final member "Ryunosuke Uchiha, my pupil" he said honourably.  
"Now sensei we both know my father was also my sensei" Ryunosuke said.  
He then turned to the women beside him "Karin Uchiha are you here?" he asked stupidly.  
"Yes my husband" Karin said sweetly.  
"Good" Madara replied sheepishly.  
"So why are we here?" Jon asked.  
"We're here so I can say well done. You're all doing well. Now I have to go. It's a kage meeting and I'm one of them" Madara said disappearing as his changed to a man with black spiky hair and blue eyes that looked quite old. His disguise.  
Hebi laughed "sorry guys gotta fly, I also have that meeting!" he said as he disappeared.

_Meeting of the new 5 kages:_

"Wind-Gaara" a man said.  
"I'm here" a man with red hair and green eyes with dark lines around his eyes and the sign for 'love' in kanji on his left side of his forehead.  
"Fire-Naruto Uzumaki" the man said again.  
"Here" Naruto, the hokage said.  
"Sound-Hebi" the man said.  
"Here" a familiar snake like voice said.  
"Clouds-Aradam Ahihcu" the man said once again.  
"Here" a man with black hair covering his right eye with the hokage hat over his face so his face was obscured. He looked quite old. His eye showing was onyx. Spell his name backwards.  
"Water-Suigetsu Hozuki" the man said once again.  
"Here, and Naruto, how is my old pal, Sasuke?" the one called Suigetsu asked with a smirk showing od shark like sharp teeth. He had silvery white long hair going down to the end of his neck with bandages aroud his neck.  
"Okay, goodbye and let the meeting commence" the man said before leaving the five alone.  
Naruto was sat next to Gaara on his right and Hebi on his right. Aradam was on the other side of Gaara and Suigetsu was on the other side of Hebi.  
"You know, Hebi, you have a strane resemblance to a guy I used to know called Orochimaru" Naruto said with a laugh.  
"Haha, what a strange thought" Hebi said.  
"So let's talk, why are we here?" Aradam said.  
"Old guys such bores" Suigetsu laughed to himself.  
"To discuss a major problem. The Akatsuki" Naruto said.  
"Wow, those guys again" Suigetsu said in despair.  
Hebi smirked and Aradam tipped his hat and frowned with a light smile. Gaara nodded.  
"The mebers we know of are former members, Madara Uchiha of Konoha, Zetsu who is unknown, new members, Jon Nyuudo of Iwagakure, Karin Uchiha of Sound and a former of team hebi" Naruto said.  
"Karin, an Uchiha? How?" Suigetsu exclaimed at the name of his former teammate.  
"She married Madara. The two's son, Shikyo Uchiha who has no village, a mysterious man who is apparently from the sound and the son of Orochimaru, Daricera Nakuta and Ryunosuke Uchiha, son of my best friend, well Ryu is, and from Konoha. These are their members. Recently a ninja of my village was killed by Ryunosuke, the one killed was his former teammate, Bara Hinote" Naruto finished.  
"We are sorry for your loss. Who was their other teammate and sensei just out of interest?" Aradam asked.  
"One of the great swordsmen, Mamu Nakuta was their other teammate and former member of the 'Konoha 5 swordsmen', my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto told him.  
"Oh. How interesting that Ryunosuke was taught by his father" Aradam said with no emotion.  
"He was also two years younger than his teammates. He was truly a genius" Naruto said looking sadly as he spoke of his godchild.  
"So what shall we do about them?" Gaara asked plainly.  
"All of them except for Shikyo, Daricera and Ryunosuke must be killed" Naruto said.  
"Why those three too survive?" Aradam asked out of pure interest.  
"Because Sasuke wants to help his son and the other is of his clan and so he wants to help him too. The other has reasons we cannot share" Naruto replied.  
"This mysterious one you spoke of. Do you know anything else about him?" Hebi asked knowing it was of course himself.  
"No. Just his father is Orochimaru and that he is from the sound" Naruto replied.  
"So are we gonna leave now?" Suigetsu asked impatiently.  
"Yes, let's go to our homes" Naruto replied getting up and walking away. The others doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 4: Mamu Nakuta

On a small cliff a man sat above the sea watching the waves. His feet almost touching the water. As waves collapsed against the cliff. His coat flapped in the wind. Tears going down his face out of his navy eyes. His very light brown hair flowing behind him with their black tips.  
A foot stepped on a rock behind him making the man jump. He slowly turned around and his eyes widened. "You!" he said quietly. The one behind him let out a small laugh and smirked.  
The man on the cliff rose and put a hand on his swords. He turned to face the other man with a death glare of hate. The tears still going down his face. He had one sword in a belt the other on his back. He clutched the one in his belt. The sword had navy hilt and golden handle with a black sheath. The one on his back had a crimson hilt and golden handle with a creamy white sheath.  
"Ryunosuke Kamen Uchiha" the man on the cliff with the two swords said.  
Ryunosuke smiled and walked towards his former teammate. Mamu Nakuta. Mamu flinched and pulled out the sword in his belt with stealth and jumped at his former teammate. Ryunosuke looked up before pulling a sword out of his coat that was the same as his younger brother, Zolo's. This sword also being the same as Mamu's. The Raikou ken. The lightning blade.  
Mamu and Ryunosuke clashed swords as their swords started to charge out lightning at each other. Mamu's face showed seriousness with clenched teeth and straight eyes, his hair flapping in the wind from the lightning charges. Ryunosuke had a large crazy smirk and eyes, his hair flapping in the wind as well.  
They suddenly felt an arm grab them both and fling them through the air. Mamu landing on a boulder while Ryunosuke landed on the ground and quickly got back up on his feet to see who had thrown him. It was none other than his former sensei and father, Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Sensei" Mamu exclaimed widening his eyes "you're back".  
"Hi Mamu-kun" Sasuke said with a light smile and nodded "twice this day I catch your trying to kill your former teammates, Ryu, this time I came in time and saved Mamu's life, sadly I was too late for Bara".  
"B-Bara's dead!" Mamu exclaimed as he stood up the wind making his long jacket fly behind his back as well as his hair. His jacket went down to his knees and to his chin in the collar section but behind his head. It had red trimmings.  
"Yes" Sasuke said sadly looking at his former pupil "why are you crying?" he asked.  
"You know. Losing my best friend. And finding out the rumour I heard about Bara was true from you. Bad day I guess" Mamu said with a light grin rubbing the back of his head.  
Sasuke nodded with a light smile then turned to his son who had a wide grin on his face as he disappeared into the wind his sharingan ablaze.  
'_Just like Itachi. Keeps his sharingan out at all times. I suppose he just mastered the mangekyou in killing Bara. Funny, I always found his emerald eyes so beautiful like his mums_' Sasuke thought to himself.  
"Mamu, Bara had just taken up a genin team. They need a sensei. The village has picked you" Sasuke said turning back to his former pupil.  
"Hmm...Okay. But first when is the funeral for Bara?" Mamu asked with a light smile.  
"Tomorrow. Let's go back to the village" Sasuke and turned and started to walk off into the distance and Mamu nodded and followed behind as they disappeared into the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 5: Funeral and Friendship

The next day, the Uchiha clan put on their funeral dress. Sasuke and Zolo wore v-neck tops that stopped at mid chest and went down to just below their elbows. They had black shorts that went down to just below their knees. Neither wore headbands.  
Sakura and Luna wore a black v-neck top going down to above their chest and the sleeves going down to their wrists. They had black skirts going just above their knees. Sakura wore a black ribbon to keep her hair in place.  
Train wore a black t-shirt and shorts going above his knees and elbows. They set out for the funeral at eight o'clock in the morning as it started at the time Bara was born. eight-thirty.  
Yuri and her mother, Ino, both dressed the same as Sakura but theirs was navy. Yuri's father, Sai, dressed the same as Sasuke but in navy. Each family came in their own colours where adult males and boys over twelve wore the same as Sasuke, women and girls wore the same as Sakura, while young children woe the same as Train.  
Ru's family wore crimson. His mother the same as Sakura. His father the same as Sasuke and him the same as Zolo. His father was of the '5 Legendary Swordsmen of Konoha', other members being Mamu and formerly Sasuke.  
The Uzumaki's wore orange, consisting of: Naruto(the hokage who wore his hokage jacket over it, which was the long orange jacket with the black flames at the bottom), Hinata(who wore lavender instead as she was a Hyuga), Kitsune(a girl who is twelve and in Zolo's class, who has her mother's lavender eyes but her father's blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and over her forehead) and Ramen(a boy who is fourteen like Luna who is her partner. Has his father's spiky hair but it is purple black like his mothers but his father's blue eyes but with no pupil like his mum).  
The Hyuuga's family consisting of Neji, Tenten and their twelve year old son, Naifou(has Tentens brown hair but in Neji's style and his father's eyes) and fourteen year old daughter Nagoyaka(with the same combination as her brother but her hair like Hinata at that age. Is part of Luna and Ramen's ANBU team). They like Hinata wore purple.  
The Nakuta clan being Mamu's who wore golden. Consisting of: his mother(who was forty and looked like him but with brown eyes) and his younger brother who was twelve and had just became a genin who looked like him but with a bigger mouth. His mother dressing like Sakura, his brother like Zolo and he like Sasuke but with his coat from the previous day but without the swords. His father was of the Akatsuki on a secret mission set by the hokage.  
Other people going were the Sarutobi's, wearing red such as Kurenai, her daughter and Konohamaru. Kakashi wearing silver as well as his mask that was now silver. Gai and Lee both wearing green as their families were linked. Iruka in brown.  
Naruto had to make a speech and stepped up on to a board and looked through the people. He looked down and smiled softly at how everyone had come that was significant to her. He looked through the rows of people seeing the Uchiha's, his own family, the Hyuuga's, Kakashi and everyone else mentioned before.  
"Hello, as you all know, I'm the hokage. We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Bara Hinote. A renound jonin of Team Sasuke who life was taken by her former teammate and friend. Ryunosuke Kamen Uchiha, of the Akatsuki" Naruto said through a microphone across the area.  
Around the funeral area was a forest full of trees, the trees encircling them. In one of those trees a speck of water fell from one of them. Raven hair flew through the air and emerald eyes half closed with tears going down the person's face as he sat in a tree far enough so he couldn't be seen but could hear what was being said. His akatsuki cloak not on but instead his family funeral clothing. The black clothing his father wore. Sasuke Uchiha. This was Ryunosuke.  
"I'm sorry Bara" he whispered to the sky "I'll bring you back one day".  
Mamu looked into the trees his eyes changing to his kekkei genkai. The Seishou Eye. A red eye like the sharingan with the same small pupil but instead of black is light blue. Like the rinngegan has lines around the pupil, the seishou eye having only one ring though that is also light blue. He heard a whisper and looked into the trees looking for chakra. He couldn't sense any.  
'_I could of sworn I heard something_' Mamu thought to himself.  
Ryunosuke had his his chakra. Ryunosuke knew that Mamu would've been there so he knew he needed to hide his chakra. He gently breathed as he felt a powerful eye technique on him that reminded him of fighting his father's sharingan but the feeling slightly different signyfying a different eye technique.  
As the funeral ended all went to pay their respects. As everyone left one last person went to pay his. Ryunosuke. What he didn't realise is someone stayed back. Mamu stayed back.  
"Did you want to kill her? Or we're you ordered to by the Akatsuki? Why'd you join the Akatsuki?" Mamu asked his former best friend. His face showing no emotion and nothing shown in his voice.  
"No. I can't answer those questions. They hurt too much. Just know all I did was for you guys and for the sake of my family. I'm sorry I killed her. it'll haunt for a time. I've learnt a jutsu to bring her back. i need to make a sacrifice. It'll be all the other Akatsuki except for your dad and Shikyo as i think he can be changed. That and he's an Uchiha!" Ryunosuke said with a light smile.  
"Thank you Ryu. But why'd you join the Akatsuki or kill Bara?" Mamu asked once again.  
"I joined Akatsuki in search for Uncle Itachi's eyes. So that my dad wouldn't go blind and he'd receive the eternal mangekyou sharingan. I had to kill Bara to keep my cover but now I've realised I'm getting the mangekyou too so I'm going to share my uncle's eyes between me and my father" Ryunosuke said.  
"For your father and to keep your cover Well luckily I can bring her back but I need the power of two kekkei genkai's and the two closest friends od the one killed in which I now have" Mamu told him resting his head with a smile.  
"Ryunosuke, Who is he?" a boy that looked like a younger Ryunosuke said.  
"Zolo? Oh, this is Mamu Nakuta. He's your new sensei" Ryunosuke said.  
"Wait, I'm going to be teaching your brother? Awesome" Mamu said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 6: 5 Legendary Swordsmen on Konoha

Kuro who looked at him each giving each other cold stairs.  
"I'm becoming your sons new sensei" Mamu said plainly.  
"Really? How interesting" Kuro Neko said.  
"Where are the others?" Mamu asked.  
"Sanosuke is over there" Kuro replied pointing to a corner in the dark room with the only light being a candle. The walls were grey and looked quite old. All that was in the room were tables, a TV and a few chairs and plants.  
Kuro looked like his son. He had brown spiky messy long hair with a spiky ponytail and the amber eyes. By his side was a tortoishell cat with a scar over its left eye. This was Shouga's father. Kuro wore a jacket like Mamu's but was completely black and a blue shirt beneath and navy trousers. On his back was a long sword.  
In the corner was a man who looked a bit older than Mamu and had silver hair like Sasuke's but spikier and had black eyes but in his left was the sharingan of Obito Uchiha on its third owner. First being Obito ofcourse, second Kakashi and the the thrid, Sanosuke Hatake. Sanosuke had received the sharingan from his father who had recently retired from substantial injury. Sanosuke had lost an eye protecting his father when he was given the injuries and so Sanosuke got the sharingan. Sanosuke wore a black shirt and silver trousers and had his families sword on his back.  
"Sanosuke, how're you?" Mamu asked with a smirk.  
"Fine. Bug off" Sanosuke replied angrily. He didn't like Mamu.  
A woman walked in with short light brown hair going down to her shoulders and looked Mamu's age and had brown eyes. She wore a red bandana around the top of her head and she wore a black dress going down to tjust above her knees She had a blue beaded necklace on and light brown sandals.  
"Hey guys" she said calmly.  
"Hi Anna" Mamu said.  
Her full name was Anna Shinzui and her family were a close family to the Nakuta's in using seishou kens though the Nakuta's were also close to the Uchiha's in using raikou kens.  
Then the second original entered from...the bathroom zipping up his trousers and then turned to see everyone looking at him as he sang "zip-bop-bobedy-doo-bop-didley-doo---Hi everybody" he said a little embarrassed as he hadn't realised they'd all arrived.  
His name was Waizu Ahou and was the oldest in the team at almost seventy. He was an original along with Sasuke, Daricera Nakuta, Kuro Neko and an unknown woman. He was already the oldest back then at fifty or so. He was meant to retire four years ago, the year Mamu joined, the year the Akatsuki formed and the year Ryunosuke left the village. Ryunosuke was meant to replace him. In Sasuke and Daricera leaving, Anna and Sanosuke took their places but no one took Waizu's so he had to stay.  
Waizu had balding grey hair and a cropped beard, was wearing a cloak over his body with a white t-shirt that hung out because of his...fat. He wore grey trousers and black boots. He had dark green eyes.  
"I guess we're all here then" Kuro said with no emotion.  
"I guess so" Mamu said with a smile "I need to tell you guys that until I can summon Bara back I'm taking her place as a sensei to team five. The team consisting of Yuri Yamanaka, Ru Neko & Shouga and Zolo Uchiha."  
"So you got _his_ brother and _his_ son then" Sanosuke said disrespectfully.  
"Sanosuke, are you insulting my sensei and my best friend?" Mamu, half asked and half shouted.  
"I believe I am" Sanosuke said looking at his nails uniterestedly "you can't take me."  
"Oh yeah? You wanna bet on it?" Mamu said puting a hand on his raikou ken in his belt's hilt.  
"Why not, it'll be good exercise" Sansouke said drawing his sword from its sheath on his back.  
Mamu drew his sword with power and glared at Sanosuke and ran at him, their swords clashing, Sansouke looking down o him with a cocky bored looked while Mamu looked up at him crouching down with anger in his eyes and face.  
"Sanosuke, you're an idiot" Kuro thought aloud "you didn't stop to consider that insulting the founding member is insulting this team. You also didn't think about the seishou eye. As much as I'd like to be the one to teach you a lesson, apparently Mamu beat me to it, so good luck Mamu" Kuro this time meant to say while looking at him like he was an idiot.  
"Definetly like his mother, Anko" Waizu laughed "an idiot."  
"You dissing my mother?" Sanosuke asked angrily.  
"No no, i meant your both headstrong and forget to think sometimes" Waizu said.  
Mamu taking this as an opening and drew seishou ken and kicked his opponent backwards before slashing his swords away with his two swords and getting Sanosuke to the ground as he put raikou ken away he put seishou ken in his opponents face "You lose" Mamu stated plainly.  
"Grr...Damn" Sanosuke cursed.  
As Mamu put seishou ken away and walked away Sanosuke lunged at him with his sword back in his hand as he was about to cut down his opponents head he realised that it would be a crime and he'd be put in prson for murdering a ninja of the village and teammate and stopped and fell to the ground behind Mamu, of who turned to find out what the crash behind him was.  
"I'm sorry Mamu" Sanosuke said bowing.  
"That's fine, no need to bow just don't insult my master and friend again" Mamu said with a light smile before taking a seat around the table next to Kuro as the others took seats, Anna on the other side of Mamu, Sanosuke facing Mamu and Waizu facing Anna.  
"Good luck in your upcoming missions and such and represent the village well" Kuro said and they all disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto-Next Generation**

A Naruto Fanfic

Based on the future

Chapter 7: Pass or Fail

Zolo rubbed his eyes wearily as his alarm clock went off and yawned. He slowly got out of bed and stretched before putting his clothes on and combing his hair. He put a brown band around his mid body and slid his sword into the back of it.  
His room was a medium size and had blue coloured wallpaper and a grey carpet. The ceiling was white. The wall had two posters on it. The one on the left was actually a photo of him and his family. His mother and father were above with Ryunosuke to his father's left and Luna in between Sakura and Sasuke and Zolo in between Sasuke and Ryunosuke. Train was in the middle. The other was a poster of silhouettes of 'The 5 Swordsmen of Konoha'.  
Other things in his room were: a wardrobe, his bed, a cabinet with a lamp, a wash basket, a book case full of books, a TV and a desk with writing equipment.  
He walked down the stairs and saw his little brother sitting at the table eating breakfast and his siter next to him reading a book and drinking some milk. He then saw his father at the centre of the table eating some tomatoes. Sakura was pulling something out of the fridge.  
"Zolo" she exclaimed as she saw him come in "here's some cereal.".  
"Thanks mum" Zolo replied with a light smile. He went and took the chair facing Train.  
His mother came and sat down with her own breakfast and the five ate their breakfast. As they finished Zolo looked at the clock and saw he was going to be late to the grounds to meet his new sensei and he jumped up from the table waved to his parents and ran off at ninja speed.  
As he ran through the streets and shops he saw many people who gave him a small glance before carrying on their days. He'd always felt the village showed a lack of respect to his family and didn't know why. The only people who didn't were his father and mother's friend such as Uncle Naruto the hokage.  
As he reached the grounds he saw Yuri sitting on a block of wood doing her nails and Ru playing with his cat, Shouga. Shouga was actually family to him in a way. The Uchiha clan owned Shouga's sister who looked just like her brother but more feminine. Her name was Arata.  
As he approached the other two he and the others felt a gust of wind that didn't feel like other gusts of wind. And they were right. From the wind, in front of them a man was appearing. His long brown and black tipped hair flew in the wind, his navy in a deep stare, his mouth in a frown, his jacket flowing behind him and his two swords planted on his back, raikou ken on the right shoulder and seishou ken on the left. At seeing them his from turned upside down.  
"Hey guys, I thought you guys would be late" the man said.  
"Who're you?" Yuri demanded "and what do you want with us?" she then added.  
"He's our new sensei" Zolo said "I saw him talking with my brother and I asked who he was" he added seeing them give him a 'How did you know that?' face.  
"Then he must be a bad guy" Yuri said drawing her kunai.  
"No, I'm of the '5 Swordsmen of Konoha', my name is Mamu Nakuta. Ryunosuke just happens o be my best friend" the man said.  
"So? You could be a traitor! I don't trust you!" Yuri exclaimed.  
"Go play in your flower shop Yamanaka girl" Mamu said coldly.  
Yuri stared at him tears welling up. Ru ran to her, putting an arm around her.  
"You know you didn't have to be rude to her! She was just being careful!" Zolo shouted.  
"Hn" Mamu said brushing his jacket with a smirk "like I give a damn."  
"You know being a sensei involves being kind to your subordinates and not being rude. You need to for a bond in order to complete your missions well" he heard a familiar voice say behind him.  
"Yes sensei" he said boredly.  
"Dad!" Zolo exclaimed "What're you doing here?"  
"Hokage asked me to see how Mamu does as a sensei. Not to good currently" Sasuke said giving a small wave.  
"Hmm...I'm sorry miss Yamanaka" Mamu muttered warily.  
"Her names Yuri" Zolo said.  
"Okay" Mamu said wearily "now come get some bells" holding up the bells once again.  
"Ru saw them and remembered the team speech from last time about teamwork and he and Zolo jumped Yuri going down the centre. She made some handsigns and whispered some words before the ground started to shake and a giant plant jumped up wrapping itself around Mamu. Mamu showed no emotion just standing seeing what they'd do next. He then felt a sudden pain as claws scratched down the middle of the plant and his chest, he clutched his stomach in pain then looked up and widened his eyes.  
"Take this Mamu-sensei!" Zolo cried from above holding his left hand with his right, the chidori sparking.  
"He he, you still don't have the bells though" Mamu said with a smirk.  
"Oh don't we?" Zolo asked smartly.  
Mamu felt a bell ring and something unattached from his belt and looked down and saw Shouga with the two bells in his mouth. He widened his eyes as Ru came in and took them out of Shouga's mouth and rubbing the cats head making the cat give a light pur. Mamu looked up again to see Zolo centimetres away. He looked into the ball of sparks that had gone from a medium sized ball to a ping pong ball in his had slowly disappearing as he got closer. It disappeated and Zolo fell on to his new sensei in exhaustion knocked out. Mamu smiled.  
'_We'll have to work on that Ryunosuke's brother_' Mamu thought "well done, you guys passed. We'l be carrying on as a unit together" he said to his new team as they gave big grins, hugging eacother, Zolo still in his arms.  
He felt a pull on his shoulder as Zolo was slid of him by Sasuke, taking his son and putting him on his back to take him home.  
"Well done you two" Sasuke said as he walked away.  
"Oi, Kuro's son, give me back my bells!" Mamu said with a smile.  
Ru walked over and put them in his hand but did not let go of them "It's Ru" he said with a light smile before releasing it and walking back to Yuri to celebrate.

_The next day:_

Zolo walked into the room he used to be in when he was in the academy where he saw Mamu and another man and a Yuri and Naifou, son of Neji and Tenten. He walked in and saw a seat next to his best friend, Naifou Hyuga. He saw on the other side of Naifou, Yuri who saw him and winked. He shivered and turned back to the front.  
The other man looked to be in his late twenties, maybe twenty-six or seven. He had blue spiky hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a silver top with the green jonin vest on and black trousers.  
"Naifou, who's that?" Zolo asked.  
"That's my new sensei, Aoi Hirameki" Naifou replied "who's that guy with the swords?"  
"Who? You mean my new sensei, Mamu Nakuta. He was the teammate of Ryunosuke and my old sensei, Bara Hinote, she got killed by Ryu" Zolo replied.  
"Cool" Naifou replied "I bet my sensei's stronger though."  
"What? No way! Mamu's awesome! He's one of those sworsmen" Zolo said.  
Two people walked in, one was Ru, the other was Mamu's younger brother, Jeremii. He saw Jeremii go ver and hit Mamu which suprised him. e saw Mamu turn to Jeremii and hug him. He then remembered Jeremii's surname. Nakuta. They must be related.  
As Jeremii came over and sat in front of him he asked "How are you relate to Mamu-sensei?"  
"I'm his younger brother" Jeremii replied "your in his team?"  
"Yep, with Ru and Yuri"  
"Cool"  
They were still waiting for one more. Kitsune Uzumaki.  
"So Jeremii, Naifou, are you guys in the sam team with Kitsune-chan?" Zolo asked.  
"Yep" Naifou replied.  
"Cool" Mamu replied.  
Kitsune came in breathing heavily.  
"Sorry, I over slept" she said rubbing the back of her head.  
"Just cause your the hokage's daughter does not excuse lateness" Aoi said.  
"Sorry sensei" she replied.  
"Okay, guys, lets go on our missions" Aoi replied and Aoi, Naifu, Kitsune and Jeremii left leaving Mamu and his team.  
"Okay guys lets go too" he replied warily getting up and leaving the room. Yuri and Ru raced after him. Zolo smirked and ran after too.  
It had begun.


End file.
